headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Brigitte Fitzgerald
| image = File:Brigitte Fitzgerald 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Brige; Bee | category = | gender = | base of operations = Bailey Downs, Ontario, Canada | known relatives = Ginger Fitzgerald (sister, deceased); Pamela Fitzgerald (mother); Henry Fitzgerald (father); Ginger Fitzgerald (I) (ancestor); Brigitte Fitzgerald (I) (ancestor) | year of birth = 1985 It is stated in the film that Brigitte is fifteen-years-old. | year of death = | first appearance = Ginger Snaps (2000) | played by = Emily Perkins }} Brigitte Fitzgerald is a central character featured in the Ginger Snaps series of films played by Canadian actress Emily Perkins. The character was introduced in the 2000 film Ginger Snaps and Perkins reprised the role for the 2004 sequel Ginger Snaps: Unleashed. She also played a 19th century counterpart to the character in the prequel film Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning. Biography Ginger Snaps Brigitte Fitzgerald was the second child of Pamela and Henry Fitzgerald and the younger sister of Ginger Fitzgerald. She grew up in the town of Bailey Downs in Ontario, Canada. Growing up, the Fitzgeralds were very close to one another, never leaving each other's sight. Brigitte did almost everything that Ginger either did or asked her to do. When they were eight-years-old, the girls made a blood pact with one another to be "united against life", swearing the oath, "Out by sixteen or dead on the scene, but together forever". In addition to their close bond, the Fitzgerald sisters were introverted nihilists. They hated modern society and everything it represented. They were also unique in that by age fifteen, neither of them had yet to experience their first period. All of these factors made Ginger and Brigitte social outcasts and they received tremendous scorn from their peers. In the year 2000, the Fitzgerald sisters were given a slide show assignment for one of their classes. Using Brigitte's camera and a lot of imagination, they put together a macabre presentation of photographs showing Ginger in various stages of death. Though their presentation impressed their classmates, their teacher, Mister Wayne, was sickened by their work and sent them to the guidance counselor's office. During gym class, the sisters ran afoul of one of their rivals, a field hockey player named Trina Sinclair. Trina bullied Brigitte Fitzgerald, pushing her onto the ground. Ginger, ever protective of her younger sibling stood in front of Trina and warned her, "Don't ever touch my sister again". That same evening, Brigitte found herself set apart from her sister for the first time in her life. Ginger had gotten her first period, and Brigitte no longer felt that they were united against life as they once were. That evening, Brigitte and Ginger went for a walk through a neighborhood park. While discussing the inadequacies of their lives, a werewolf leaped out from the bushes and pounced on Ginger, dragging her off screaming into the woods. Brigitte tried to follow them, but was too frozen with fear to do anything. The creature battered Ginger at length, biting her across the shoulder. Brigitte beat on the creature with her polaroid camera, accidentally taking a snapshot of the beast. Ginger managed to get away and Brigitte and she ran towards the road. The beast followed them, but was struck by a vehicle driven by a young man named Sam. Terrified, the sisters raced home. Brigitte was shocked to see that the wounds across Ginger's body were already beginning to heal. Taking refuge in a playhouse that the girls used when they were younger, Brigitte tried to research the lore concerning werewolves, but came up with nothing short of b-movie schlock fare. She began checking the calendar to see if Ginger's menstrual cycle somehow corresponded to the effects of the full moon. Ginger was repulsed by the notion that she was turning into a werewolf and dismissed Brigitte's concerns. Brigitte eventually found Sam, the man who hit the werewolf with his van. Sam recognized that he had struck a lycanthrope, and Brigitte was surprised that he was so readily willing to accept such a fantastic concept. Sam tried to press Brigitte for answers concerning what really happened that night, but she evaded his inquiries. Before long, the effects of the werewolf infection began to have a demonstrative effect on Ginger. She grew more assertive, more promiscuous and even exhibited physical alterations such as pointed teeth and discolored hair. She even began growing a tail. This terrified Brigitte who went back to seek Sam's guidance. Pretending that she was the one infected by the curse, she asked for Sam's help. Having read up on the subject, Sam theorized that pure metals might be the key towards driving out infection. This was the basis behind why weapons made of silver were known to harm werewolves. He gave Brigitte his silver earring to see if it might help. Brigitte went home and convinced Ginger to let her give her a naval piercing. She used Sam's silver earring, but it did not provide the results she was hoping for. The following day, Brigitte had a run-in with one of her high school rivals, Trina Sinclair. Trina despised the Fitzgerald sisters and generally took her frustration out on Brigitte, whom she perceived was the weaker of the two. Trina pushed Brigitte onto the ground, but Ginger flew into a rage, leaping upon the girl and brutally pummeling her with her fists. Following this incident, Brigitte found that Ginger had engaged in unprotected sex with a student named Jason McCardy and as a result, had spread the lycanthropy infection to him as well. Before such a thing could spread into an epidemic, she went back to Sam, telling him how the silver did not have any effect. Sam told Brigitte about Monkshood, a perennial flower that was a cousin to wolfsbane. Theoretically, Monkshood might have been able to provide the help Brigitte was seeking, but it only bloomed in the Spring time and this was now Autumn. Brigitte continued to look for another solution to her sister's condition. That evening, Trina Sinclair came over to the Fitzgerald house carrying a dog leash and sporting a band aid across her forehead. She yelled at Brigitte and accused Ginger of stealing her dog. Ginger ran out of the house, grabbed Trina in a headlock and dragged her inside. Brigitte tried to get her to stop, but Ginger kept antagonizing the girl. During the scuffle, Trina slipped and suffered a fatal head injury. Brigitte and Ginger heard their parents returning home so they hid Trina's body in the freezer. Once their parents were out of the way, they pulled Trina's now-frozen body out of the freezer and buried her. Unfortunately, Brigitte accidentally broke two of Trina's frozen fingers off and inadvertently dropped them on the ground in the back yard. The following day at school, Jason McCardy accosted Brigitte inside a supply closet. He was now demonstrating advanced side effects of lycanthropy and blamed both of the Fitzgeralds for his condition. The timely arrival of the school janitor prevented Jason from visiting any further harm upon Brigitte. Brigitte discovered that her mother had come into possession of some Monkshood from the local crafts store. Locking her sister in the bathroom, she took the Monkshood and went to see Sam at the Greenhouse where he worked. Sam was surprised to see her, but even more surprised to see that she had actually acquired some Monkshood. He warned her that there was no guarantee that using this would work and he could not even begin to guess what side effects might occur. It could even be fatal. Sam also indicated that he knew that it was Ginger who was suffering from the effects of lycanthropy and not Brigitte. Reluctantly, he boiled the Monkshood down to a liquid and filled it in a syringe. On her way back to see Ginger, Brigitte came across Jason McCardy attacking a small child. Turning around, Jason attacked Brigitte and she was forced to stab him in the neck with the syringe. She was surprised to see that the Monkshood solution had worked and that Jason was seemingly cured. Unfortunately, she was now in need of more Monkshood. When she returned home, she found that Ginger had broken out of bathroom. She tracked her back to the high school where she discovered that her sister, more murderous than ever, had slaughtered their guidance counselor Mister Wayne. Brigitte made Ginger swear that they would wait until everyone left school for the day then find a way to clean up this mess. While attempting to dispose of the body, their efforts were discovered by the school janitor. Ginger pounced on the man, eviscerating him. She then stated her intent to go after Sam next. That evening, Brigitte found Ginger attacking Sam at a Halloween party hosted at his greenhouse. The two girls feuded with one another and Ginger accused Brigitte of resenting her because she could never be like her. In response, Brigitte cut open her own hand and placed it on Ginger's bloody palm, thus infecting herself. She boldly stated, "Now, I am you." At this point, Sam revived and hit Ginger across the back of the head with a shovel. Brigitte told him that the Monkshood solution worked, but they needed to get Ginger back to the house to get more of it. As they drove back towards the house, Ginger fully transformed into a werewolf and escaped from the van. Afraid, and unaware that she has transformed, Sam and Brigitte entered the house. They sensed the "Gingerwolf" lurking about and so they hid inside the pantry so Sam would have time to prepare a second syringe. Sam wanted Brigitte to take it first, but she told him no, insisting that he needed to cure Ginger first. Sam went out to find Ginger, but she leaped upon him, mutilating him. Brigitte picked up the dropped syringe, and followed the blood trail downstairs. Weak from exhaustion, she collapsed on the steps, dropping the syringe in the process. She recovered it, but when she looked up, she saw Ginger hovering over the bleeding Sam. Brigitte slowly crawled towards them and began lapping at Sam's blood in an attempt to convince Gingerwolf that she was now like her. When she began choking on it, Gingerwolf sensed Brigitte's insincerity and killed Sam in front of her. Brigitte ran away and the Gingerwolf chased after her. Kicking a hole in the plaster wall of the basement, she scrambled through the crawlspace back to the sisters' bedroom. The Gingerwolf clawed its way after her, but Brigitte picked up a knife and, holding it to defend herself, accidentally stabbed the werewolf in the heart, killing it. Ginger Snaps: Unleashed Sometime after the incidint with her sister, Brigitte found herself addicted to the Monkshood in hopes to cure her lycanthropy. She constantly see's the ghost (or possibly a hallucination) of her sister Ginger. Ginger tells her that the Monkshood is a temporary cure that only slow's down the effects. She also attempts to not let people get close to her as she is being stalked by an unnamed male werewolf, that intend's to mate with her. She eludes one encounter when a libarian named Jeremy who flirted with her found her overdoseing on Monkshood in the car. He attempts to take her to the hospital when the male attacks, Jeremy was killed in the encounter and dragged away. Brigitte however, overdoese's on the Monkshood and is found by police who mistake the Monkshood for an illegal drug and she is place in a combination rehabilatation clinic for drug abuseing girls and choranic care patients. She meets Alice, the director of the faclility who, dispite Brigitte's plea refuse's to release her. Briggite manages to palm a piece of glass so she can measure her healing rate. A clinic worker, Tyler visit's her at night and offers her Monkshood if she preforms sexual favors. She refuse's and Tyler tells her she wont have accese to the Monkshood until she agrees. Brigitte's healing begins to accelorate and later Ginger apears taunting her as Brigitte's lycanthropy states (an example would be sexual cravings). A depressed Briggite complicates suicide but decides not to. Briggite is also shadowed by an eccetric girl named Ghost who is in the facility along with her grandmother Barbera who is a victim of severe burns. Ghost goes through her comic collection and finds out Briggite is a werewolf. Ghost tries to slip some Monkshood to Brigitte but is stoped by Tyler. The following night in fear of her transformation rated, Brigitte finally gets Tyler to inject her with Monkshood. Around this time the male werewolf has found it's way to the clinic. The werewolf kill's Ghost's dog. Ghost reveals the body was found in the disused crematorium. Ghost offers to help Briggite escape but only if she can go with her. While crawling through the airvents they find Beth-Anne who has been having sex with Tyler in extange for the drugs. Beth-Anne is dragged away by the werewolf. Ghost tells Brigitte that the escape rout is were the beast dragged Beth-Anne. Brigitte and Ghost head in when the male attacks and seperates them. When they make it to the cremitorium, Brigitte is briefly subdued by the werewolf. Briggite and Ghost finally make thier escape when the werewolf is burned. Briggite and Ghost make it to stay in Barbera's house. They arrange for Tyler to deliver Monkshood to the gas station. Although Brigitte finds the body of the attendent. Brigitte and Ghost dash back. Brigitte's body also rejiects the Monkshood. Ghost later tells Briggite she was raped by Tyler, in retaliation Brigitte lock's Tyler outside and allows the werewolf to kill him. Alice arrives and is attacked by Ghost. Brigitte learns many things Ghost told her were lies (like how Tyler didn't rape her and that she probebly burned her grandma). Brigitte attempts to confront Ghost but is stoped by Alice who attempts to take Ghost away. However they are stopped when the werewolf makes it's presance known. Alice takes Ghost to the attic for refuge. The werewolf enters the house through a broken window. Brigitte is almost completely transformed. Ghost briefly distracts the werewolf leading Brigitte to fight and seemingly kill the werewolf when it falls into the basement. Ghost also apears to have killed Alice, and finds Brigitte close to a full transformation. Brigitte begs for death, insted Ghost locks her in the basement. Brigitte's final fate is unkown but it is clear that Ghost intends on useing her to kill people she doesn't like, starting with Barbara. Notes & Trivia See also References ---- Category:1985 character births